Conquistador
by m4sk
Summary: Segunda parte de Kingdom of Welcome Addiction. Luego del sacrificio de Loki por salvar lo que quedaba de Iron Man, las cosas se tuercen. Un nuevo amante para el millonario además de ser un nuevo socio de Industrias Stark. A sí mismo, Thor, deberá enfrentarse a lo que menos se imaginó, siendo sorprendido con una noticia que nadie esperaba. Frostiron, slash, relación hombre/hombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Y aquí nos leemos otra vez. La prometida segunda parte con situaciones explícitas, Frostiron y respuestas a las preguntas inconclusas.**

**Antes de, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que siguieron la primera parte, y de antemano a las que leerán esta.**

**También recordar que ningún personaje me pertenece, que más quisiera yo :c , y que escribir esto es por mero entretenimiento.**

**Sin más demoras... que lo disfruten, para que luego me cuenten que les pareció.**

**Mask.-**

* * *

**Vicio**** - Presente.**

Toda su vida se había dedicado a observar las cosas, analizarlas y sacar, luego de ellas, algo que le beneficiara o que le diese ideas nuevas. Pero la situación que vivía ahora le hacía imposible concentrase en otra cosa que no fuera…

No era un hombre de poca experiencia, eso era más que sabido, pero, y es sincero al decirlo, desde que su vida sexual comenzó, nunca había sentido una relación sexual tan intensa.

Sus brazos se encontraban tensos sobre su cabeza mientras una mano les mantenía quietos.

Su cuerpo, ambicioso se ondulaba intentando alcanzar más sensaciones. Su propia piel ardía de deseo mientras una fina capa de sudor se iba formando en ella.

Él hombre que estaba sobre él mantenía un fiero control de lo que quería entregarle. Con sus propias rodillas sobre los hombros ajenos, pudiendo jactarse de una elasticidad que el desconocía, el contrario se encontraba sobre él.

Desde la primera vez que sintió la curiosidad acerca de experimentar su sexualidad, nunca fue el que ''estaba abajo'', era en ese momento donde salía a flote el lado dominante y controlador que las personas decían que él poseía, pero después de las últimas circunstancias, lo único que necesitaba era que alguien más llevara las riendas.

Su amante recorría cada porción de piel con suavidad, la mano libre que estaba recorriéndole subió suavemente hasta su cara, obligándole a fijar la vista en los ojos contrarios.

El dominante sonrió al ver como los ojos canela estaban ya desenfocados por el deseo.

Su piel brillaba de un suave tono rosáceo mientras que ambos brazos que estaban sobre su cabeza inconscientemente se revolvían intentando soltarse.

Movió de forma circular sus caderas, ampliando su sonrisa cuando de la boca del Ingeniero brotó una sarta de gemidos.

Con un cuidado que nunca antes había tenido con quien se agostaba, se movió lentamente, preparando la primera estocada.

Volvió a dar en el mismo lugar que había logrado derretir al genio, mientras que su mano soltaba los brazos del genio, quienes al verse libre rodearon de forma inmediata los hombros del hombre, acercándolo aún más.

Ya con el espacio casi inexistente entre ellos, y cuando sintió al genio un poco más relajado, pudo darse el lujo de tornar más intensas las embestidas.

Su cabeza chocó de forma sorpresiva contra la almohada mientras que inconscientemente exponía su cuello. Su cuerpo se arqueó mientras sentía como quien estaba arriba bajaba con suavidad sus piernas sin dejar de moverse.

Dejó ambas piernas con suavidad sobre las sábanas ya casi destrozadas mientras que se ubicaba totalmente sobre él. Las piernas se entrelazaron casi inmediatamente mientras que los brazos de Tony no le dejaban escapatoria.

Llegó un momento en lo que todo lo que era capaz de sentir se resumía en fuego por todas partes. La misma sensación casi asfixiante y el comienzo del dolor en su espalda baja por las fuertes arremetidas. Pero ni eso logro mermar su excitación.

La persona que llevaba las riendas apoyó la frente en su hombro mientras que suavemente su cara iba subiendo.

La lengua que se paseó por toda la longitud de su cuello le sacó escalofríos. Eso fue el aviso, la sentencia.

Las acometidas se volvieron salvajes, tocando el punto en el que era tan necesario. Ese hecho, más la fricción entre ambos cuerpos le estaban llevando rápidamente a la cima.

Una, dos tres embestidas y su cuerpo se arqueó con fuerza, pero no era suficiente.

Bajó una de las manos que estaban sobre la espalda del otro hombre, con toda la intensión de quitar algo de la sensación de agobio, pero su intento se vio fracasado, cuando el contrario, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, atrapó la mano al vuelo y la puso sobre su hombro.

-No – susurró con la voz ronca y agitada, dominante.

Lo único de lo que era consiente es de la cantidad de plegarias que salían de su boca. Suplicando, implorando por ese algo más que le faltaba.

Quien estaba arriba raspo suavemente con los dientes el cuello del genio, luego inesperadamente, mordiendo la parte alta de este.

Fue el detonante. No necesitó más. Se corrió entre ambos cuerpos mientras sentía como el vértigo del orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Necesitaba algo a que aferrarse, se sentía caer.

El contrario, al notar como las paredes internas del castaño le aprisionaban, soltó el agarre que tenía este sobre su cuerpo para levantarse.

Salió del empresario de forma rápida mientras que con la misma facilidad le levantaba de la cama.

Se percató, en el momento instante como al otro le fallaban las piernas. Ambos aún lo suficientemente lúcidos como para entenderse con miradas.

El más alto le elevó con facilidad para apoyarle contra la pared más cercana, enfundándose de nueva cuenta en su interior.

Los movimientos volvieron a ser salvajes, y Stark lo único que podía hacer era ceder el mando.

Frente al reciente orgasmo su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente sensible y laxo.

Sus brazos volvieron a la posición anterior, encontrándose alrededor del cuello de quien le sostenía, mientras que su cabeza, de forma inmediata se dejaba caer contra la pared.

Era demasiado, casi insoportable, el golpe de cada embestida daba directamente en su punto dulce, haciéndole ver estrellas.

-Tony- le llamó suavemente el otro con la voz tomada por el esfuerzo – cariño, mírame.

Haciendo caso a la petición, abrió los ojos que en un momento, sin ser consciente, había cerrado, derramándose en el mismo instante un par de lágrimas. Se encontró de lleno con la sonrisa traviesa del contrario quien aprovechando el momento de enfoque de quién le recibía, tomó su boca.

Uno de sus brazos se afianzó en el pelo ajeno mientras que el otro le acercaba de la nuca. Y de esta forma fue, con el menor tragándose el grito de evidencia, como su amante le marcó.

Se habían tirado sobre la cama hace ya un rato. El otro hombre había caído dormido, luego de un rato de mimos, con él sobre su pecho.

Mientras acariciaba de forma distraída la piel ajena, notó como la punta de sus dedos brillaba de suave color violeta.

_Magia_

Nunca se lo había esperado. Cundo despertó luego de la última misión que casi le cuesta la vida, nunca pensó en que la primera noticia, sería que Loki había muerto. Que le había salvado, pero que la magia no había sido suficiente para curarse él mismo.

En ese instante, los recuerdos son bastante borrosos. Tiene la sensación de que lloró; no, más bien está seguro que lloró, con Thor abrazándole y explicándole al oído con voz trémula todo lo que su hermano había querido que supiese. Dándole su apoyo y diciéndole que él se encargaría de enseñarle lo que necesitaba, que en cuanto él estuviera con la cabeza fría iría a hablar, más bien a declararle la guerra, a Odín por lo que había hecho.

Porque sí, todo había sido culpa de Odín. La gran cantidad de ataques durante esa temporada y el trágico final.

Habían pasado ya casi dos años desde eso. Meses que le costó de forma enorme comprender como utilizar el nuevo poder que recorría por su cuerpo.

Era como volver a nacer. No era fácil, y más de alguna vez por un hechizo mal logrado había salido lastimado. Pero valía la pena, definitivamente.

Sintió como el hombre que estaba a su lado le acercaba de forma inconsciente con una mano en la cintura. Sonrió perezosamente antes de dormirse. Sólo esperaba que no fuera Pepper quién le despertara mañana.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uff', me contó montones poder darle sentido a este capítulo. No es mucho lo que aporta al presente, pero es necesario para que se entienda al final. Esta parte de la historia, narrará dos secuencias paralelas, antes del despertar de Tony, y el después.**_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTARA.**_

_**El caítulo anterior fue un poco complicado por que nunca había escrito uno del estilo así que gracias por las buenas críticas.**_

_**Me disculpo por la tardanza y dejo una pregunta al público en general. ¿Alguien sabe si se puede dejar programado para que los caps se suban solos?**_

_**Sin más preámbulos...**_

* * *

**Noche del cazador – Dos años atrás.**

_El último de los doctores de guardia, se internó en la habitación para hacer los últimos chequeos antes de dejar descansar totalmente al paciente._

_Luego de cumplida su labor de revisar cada máquina, el hombre alto, pelo castaño, de tez pálida y porte elegante se sacó los anteojos que cubrían los brillante ojos verdes para ganarse frente a los pies de la cama del enfermo._

_Las finas facciones de la cara resaltaron aún más su hermosura cuando este emitió una sonrisa sincera, antes de acercarse de forma lenta a la parte superior del cuerpo y poner una mano sobre el reactor. _

_Este al sentir el contacto, cambio el típico color blanco azulado para dar paso a un tono púrpura. _

_Miles de pequeñas hebras púrpuras subieron por entre las marcadas venas del hombre durmiente hasta llegar a sus párpados, logrando que el comatoso abriera los ojos. _

_Los antes, normalmente café, ahora estaban velados por el mismo color del reactor, sólo un poco más transparente._

_Tom, el doctor, retiró la mano del pecho del otro hombre y al instante los ojos se cerraron. _

_La sonrisa se amplió aún más antes de que el doctor Hiddleston volviera a ponerse los anteojos para tomar la carpeta olvidada a los pies de la cama y retirarse por la puerta de la habitación. _

_-Falta poco – murmuró antes de que una suave chispa púrpura saliera de sus manos._

_Volvió repentinamente la cabeza hacia la habitación de la cual se estaba alejando, con los sentidos alerta, pero luego de eso siguió su camino mientras su porte y su cabello cambiaba. _

_Un hombre rubio con expresivos ojos verdes enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero con unos jeans desgastados se subía a una Chevy Impala del 67, un clásico._

_-Definitivamente falta poco – volvió a reiterar cuando al ajustar el espejo retrovisor, observó en su reflejo al hombre pelinegro y de finas facciones._

_El auto arrancó con un ronroneo._

Condujo hasta uno de los sectores más apartados de la ciudad.

Las casas de gran valor del sector le dieron la bienvenida al hombre que se internaba a paso calmo en el condominio. Los guardias le saludaron con total naturalidad antes de desearle unas buenas noches.

Tom pudo emitir una sonrisa satisfecha sólo cuando su cuerpo se adentró en la gran casa que formaba su hogar ahora.

La cuenta atrás estaba recién comenzando.

El espejo en que adornaba el gran salón le devolvió la sonrisa mientras unas suaves hebras de color violeta le envolvían dándole paso a la real imagen del doctor Hiddleston.

Loki sonrió con suficiencia al ver como la poca magia que aun manejaba estaba a su control.

Al final, luego de toda la pseudo-tragedia, las cosas para él habían mejorado. Su magia antigua se encontraba en un buen recipiente, mientras que la nueva, creándose de apoco por efecto del nuevo equilibrio espiritual presente en él.

Lamentablemente para Odín, está claro, este olvidó algo fundamental al dejarse llevar por la rabia y simplemente aplicar un castigo. Y no es que no lo agradezca, obviamente, pero no deja de desagradarle que lo que le permita estar vivo sea su verdadera naturaleza.

Luego de la ''trágica muerte'' en los brazos de su hermano y cuando este le preparaba ya para proceder con el protocolo que se aplica en esas circunstancias, su real herencia salió a flote, dándole a su cuerpo momentos cruciales para poder reaccionar.

No niega haber estado muerto, de ninguna forma, y tampoco niega que todo lo que aprendió durante sus años de vida se fuera simplemente a la basura por el hecho de presenciar su propia muerte, de tener ese exquisito conocimiento que nadie más tiene.

Está bien, todo lo que pasó le hablando un poco, y quizás si Odín no hubiese estado tan encaprichado por sacarlo del camino, se hubiese dado cuenta del poder curativo que tenía el castigo. Pero aún luego de eso, la mayoría de sus metas personales seguían en él. Ya bueno, no tenía ya como principal prioridad la dominación total del mundo, pero si había ambiciones que esta vez no iba a dejar pasar de forma tan fácil. No ahora cuando su magia tiene un legado, un heredero en el cual poder respaldarse.

Loki sonríe a su reflejo mientras sube las escaleras en forma de caracol que dan directamente a su cuarto.

Antes de llegar a la habitación principal, camina por el pasillo para situarse frente a una de las tantas puertas del segundo piso.

Abre con suavidad mientras que la luz del pasillo va iluminando la estancia.

Sonríe de forma cálida mientras ve como el pequeño cuerpo de la niña va siendo visible a sus ojos. Una pequeña que duerme en posición fetal abrazada a una de las armaduras de juguete de IRON MAN.

Irónico, ¿no?... Toda su vida pensando que no lograría encontrar a nadie que le comprendiera, toda su vida pensando que ningún niño podría ser más desgraciado que él, pensamiento egoísta por supuesto, pro no se puede pedir más en la mente de un niño0 de diez años; hasta que se encontró con la real dueña de la casa.

Mientras iba en su disfraz favorito, el rubio de metro ochenta con ojos esmeraldas y dueño del auto de colección, se encontró pasando por fuera de uno de los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad.

Un silbido propiciado desde las oscuridades del callejón llamó su atención.

Con la pose peligrosa que imponía su disfraz, se acercó de forma discreta al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con una imagen grotesca hasta para él.

Un hombre mayor, probablemente borracho, tenía una cadena que daba directo al cuello de la pequeña, desnuda con algunos moretones y sangre en sus brazos.

La cadena se ajustaba en una especie de collar que se encontraba en el cuello de la niña.

La damita lloraba mientras que su cuerpecito, por estar expuesto sin nada, temblaba de frío. Estaba arrodillada a los pies del hombre con la vista baja. La niñita no tenía más de cuatro años, y por el estado de su cuerpo se demostraba que estaba hasta bajo un alto grado de desnutrición.

-Toma – dijo el hombre mientras se tambaleaba – te la dejo por el dinero que quieras, lo que tengas.

Loki ladeó la cabeza de forma curiosa, provocando que el hombre tuviera que explicarse.

-Esta putita está amaestrada, pero aún nadie la ha tocado, si tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mientras hablaba, la vista del hombre caía sobre la niña de forma hambrienta, recorriendo el cuerpo que tembló con aún más fuerza al sentir la mirada del vejete sobre ella.

¿Sería posible?... era consiente que tanto en Midgard como en Asgard existían mujeres que proporcionaban su cuerpo a los hombres para la satisfacción sexual. Pero por lo que había escuchado, y por lo que era la regla en Asgard, sólo serían mujeres mayores, nunca niños o jovencitas.

Salió de sus cavilaciones en el momento en que la niña gimió de forma lastimera cuando el hombre, que al parecer estaba intentando venderla, tiró de la cadena, exponiendo así el pequeño cuerpo.

-Cómo sé que luego los padres de la mocosa no me buscarán – exigió la imagen de su recipiente con voz ronca.

-Toda la familia de este lastre está muerta amigo, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas. Murieron en un incendio hace poco y yo me la encontré cuando nadie más lo hizo, así que por derecho es mía. Si no la quieres dilo ya, no tengo mucho tiempo para perder…

Loki sonrió de forma suave, elevando sólo una de las comisuras de sus labios mientras que se sacaba de forma rápida la chaqueta de cuero que ese disfraz solía usar.

Le tiró la chaqueta al hombre en la cara antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Abrígala con eso mientras saco el dinero que tengo en mi billetera.

Mientras hablaba fingía buscar algo en sus bolsillos delanteros.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción del vejete, Loki mostró su firma original frente a los ojos de la niña que se agrandaban por la sorpresa.

Mientras le hacía a la pequeña un gesto para que guardara silencio.

El hombre terminó de envolver a la pequeña mujercita con la gran chaqueta y cuando se volteó quedó paralizado.

Nadie había estado exento de comentar el ataque por el cual casi había sido derribado New York, y la cara del gran villano no era para nadie desconocida.

Cuando vio que la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro se volvió más cruel intentó moverse, pero no fue capaz, era como si algo le hubiese congelado en el lugar.

Loki se acercó con paso vacilante a la pequeña y la tomó en brazos.

La niña no dejaba de estar alucinada frente a la situación, ella había visto como los súper héroes peleaban con el malo por la tele, pero el hombre que la tomaba con tanto cuidado no podía ser malo, ¿o sí?

-Esconde tu mirada, pequeña.

La voz sedosa la hizo fijar por primera vez los ojos en el hombre mayor. Este cambió radicalmente su sonrisa cruel por una más dulce, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue ver una chispa de tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro.

Por primera vez desde que estaba con un desconocido, le hizo caso, escondiendo su mirada en el cuello del hechicero mientras que los pequeños bracitos se enroscaron en su cuello.

Una potente luz cubrió todo el lugar mientras que el pelinegro volvía a tomar la imagen anterior y salía caminando del callejón con la niña en brazos.

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
